


girls on my mind

by smallbump



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: eva and vilde ends up making out at every party and eventually they go further





	

Liking the school’s most popular guy in third year is such a cliché for first year students that no one is surprised if yet another girl likes him.  
Pretending to like the popular guy in third year is hard, but Vilde tries. It’s awkward and embarrassing but at least people don’t ask much about it. After all, she probably is acting exactly like every other girl that has a huge crush on William.  
Eventually they’ll get tired of hearing her talk about William and she’s left alone with her own thoughts and actual feelings.

She’s not too sure if she likes _Eva_ or if she only likes Eva because she is a _girl_. It’s doesn’t really matter on Friday nights or Saturday nights and they’re both too drunk to care anyway. It was Eva that started dancing with Vilde one night, real close and intimate, and Vilde liked it – a lot. They laughed into each other’s shoulders and held each other’s bodies close to one another. Eva had pulled at Vilde’s hair, gently, and she had let her head be thrown back with a bubbling laugh escaping her.

When she faced Eva again, their lips met before she even had time to blink and Eva kissed her aggressively.  
She knew she liked girls then, but she didn’t know it could feel like this. Eva tasted of strawberry cider and bubble gum, her hair tickling Vilde’s bare shoulder in the most pleasant way. Everything about it just felt _right._ It continues for a while, neither of them seems to want to let go. Vilde is more into it with each kiss, letting her hands feel Eva’s body. She can’t hear a word of what anyone around them are saying, the music feels distant like they’re in a different room.  
When some random guy bumps into them accidentally, and they both loose balance it’s weird to continue. They both awkwardly stumble away from the temporary dance floor and Vilde loses Eva in the crowd.  
Vilde isn’t wild and spontaneous like Eva is, she can’t just grab a random girl and make out with her just because, like Eva does sometimes. Vilde always watch from afar. She’s not exactly jealous. It’s nice to watch, but she can feel that she wouldn’t mind of that was her making out with Eva – again.

Vilde finds Sana and Chris, she stays by their sides for a while, talking and laughing and drinking until she is bored of them.  
Eva hasn’t drunkenly made out with her this night, yet, and time is running out. It is a tiny bit pathetic that she waits for that moment to happen at every party they go to. She wish she could make out with other girls in the meantime but it’s not that easy.

“I’ll be right back,” she shouts. All they do is wave at her and continue with their conversation.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry- oh, hi Eva!” She’s not surprised that Eva forgot to lock the bathroom door.

“Vilde!” Eva sits on the toilet with her legs dangling, she holds her arms out for Vilde to hug her, but she stays by the door until Eva is done and has washed her hands.

They meet halfway in the small bathroom, Eva throws an arm around her shoulders, leaning into Vilde and smiles widely, “Shall we go back and dance?” she asks.

It’s not the best time to ask Eva this but Vilde does anyway, fully aware she might not get the answer she wants, or an answer at all. Though, she’s not sure she even knows what kind of answer she wants. “Eva, us hooking up? Does it mean anything?”

“It’s just for fun, isn’t it Vilde?” Eva is still smiling; her arm now lies comfortable around Vilde’s waist instead. “Kissing girls is nice, it doesn’t have to mean anything, or lead anywhere.”

“Okay,” Vilde says.

Eva’s smile fades, a little, she has them sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. “Or, is that something you want? With us?”

Vilde shakes her head swiftly, keeping the smile on her lips. “No, I just thought- I don’t know, it’s nice. I don’t want to, you know, stop I guess.” She’s fumbling with the words, unable to look at Eva. With every second passing by, she feels the alcohol running out of her.

“No, no, I was just, wondering,” Vilde says.

“It’s okay if you like girls, Vilde.” Eva says and gives Vilde a hug; she appreciates the lack of awkwardness between them. Eva is great like that. Easy and casual.

“I like girls! They’re pretty and nice and smell good. I don’t know if I would ever be with a girl, like a relationship, but I like kissing girls a lot.” She continues, her eyes narrow, as her smile grows wider.

They listen to the party going on on the other side of the door, and Vilde feels a little better than she did a few minutes ago. Maybe she likes kissing girls too and that’s it. That could be it.

For once, it’s Vilde who inclines the make out, because it’s okay. It’s not just Eva being too drunk to know the difference between girls and boys. She kisses Eva’s lips, they’re sitting close to each other and it’s easy to find Eva’s waist and her hair where Vilde’s fingers hides. Eva laughs when Vilde pulls a little, and sighs happily too. It’s a thing they both enjoy.  
Eva touches Vilde on a lot of new places on her body, one hand stroking her thigh back and forth before making its way down between her legs. It tickles, but it’s nice. She nibbles on Eva’s bottom lip, and she laughs too when Eva squeezes her boob over the tight dress she’s wearing.

“Come here,” Eva says, standing up and stepping into the bathtub. Vilde throws a glance towards the door, even though she knows it’s locked, but you can never be too sure. As she sits down in Eva’s lap, her legs spread so wide around her that her dress pushes up over her bum, all by itself. Giggles are bubbling out of her until Eva shuts them up by kissing her again.

Eva’s breasts feels nice and soft when Vilde cups them in her hands under the loose tank top that Eva is wearing. She’s got a thin bralette underneath; Vilde is easily pushing it up over her breasts.

“Kiss them,” Eva encourages and Vilde does as she is told. She sucks on Eva’s nipples; like she’s seen people do in porn. Sometimes they bite them too, but she’s not confident enough for that, yet.  
She leans up to kiss Eva again, when she does, she feels Eva push her hand down in her panties and as she rubs her clit, Vilde giggles even more than she did before. It feels so, _so good._ It relaxes every bone in her body, her breathing becomes heavier and louder and her head is maybe spinning a little.

It’s nice and feels safe to do this with Eva, however it doesn’t have to be Eva. It just needs to be with a girl; with a girl and her breasts that she can kiss and squeeze and admire. With a girl who giggles softly in her ear and kisses them in the next second. A girl with soft hair and soft cheeks and a sweet perfume she can inhale as she kisses the girl’s neck.

It doesn’t take Eva many minutes to make Vilde orgasm, and she wonders how many times she’s done this before. Maybe she’s only done it to herself. The thought of watching a girl masturbate almost makes Vilde come again. Maybe that’s something they could do together…

“Thank you, Eva,” Vilde breaths heavily where she half-lies in Eva’s arms. Eva smirks as she licks the fingers she’s been using and Vilde almost drools. Then they kiss and kiss and kiss.

“No worries, babe,” Eva shrugs her shoulders and cups Vilde’s face in her hands before she kisses her one more time.


End file.
